Reba Is A Survivor Inspiration From I'm A Survivor
by Rebalover4Life
Summary: This is a story about Reba and her family and she finds out her oldest daughter Kyra is pregnant by her highschool boyfriend Shelby and Reba's cheating husband runs off with a 22 year woman and gets her pregnant
1. Chapter 1

Reba was born three months 2 early her family gave her 30 days but i guess she had the doctors and God's amazing power but I guess reba kept on living because she was born too. Her family was determined to save her life. The doctor's did all they could to save Reba's life because she was tough and wanted to live. Well Reba did survive she grew up and had a rough marriage she had 3 kids. Her kids names were Kyra Jake and Cheynee. One day her husband cheated on her for woman half his age. She was the baby girl without a chance and gift of circumstance she was a single mom who worked 2 jobs she loved her kids but she never stopped. Reba knew one day she would find true love. She said to her cheating husband you did me wrong. Well her cheating husband told Reba that was getting married because he got the woman pregnant. Reba said Brock you cheating dog how could you she said that's it I'm done you are out of here get out pack your bags your out i want a divorce.

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Kyra said "Mom I have something I have to tell you I'm pregnant with my boyfriend shelby's baby Jake found the pregnancy test in the trash. Reba said OMG Kyra how could you your only 17 and you are a senior in high school you have no idea on how to take care of a baby. Then Shelby told his parents about the baby and they werent happy they threw out they go live with your girlfriend. That night Shelby came over to Kyra's house and told her the bad news he said my parents kicked they want nothing to do with us so we are on our own. Then Reba storms in asks what is going and shelby told her the whole thing and he said he wants to do the next best thing and that is marrying Kyra so he got down on one knee and said Kyra will you marry me and of course Kyra said yes and Reba oh my goodness you guys are too young to get married. The next day Reba goes and tells Brock the bad news she said that Kyra is pregnant and engaged to be married he is shocked and he said "Kyra is not getting I don't want her to waste her life on that punk. She is too young to get where in the world is she going to live and Reba said with me where else at that way they can finish high school I've been up all night with them discussing their opotions if we try to stop them they will elope


	3. Chapter 3

Reba said " We sat the wedding date for tomorrow at the house its just going to be family and a few friends" Then Brock said I'm not coming its not going to be a good wedding and Reba said it wouldn't she wanted her little girl to have nice tasteful wedding. Reba got out her wedding dress and showed it to Kyra and then Kyra show her a dress that she liked and asked if she could wear it and her mom said you said you always wanted to wear my wedding dress and Kyra said that is when I thought i would be old when i got married and she really liked the dress she picked out. Reba said I will hang my dress in your room and you can think about it ok. Kyra said she would. On the morning of the big things got really bad first the minster was late and the flowers arrived everything was going downhill not like Reba had planned. To make matters worse Shelby said he had to play an important football game otherwise he was going to be thrown off the team if he missed the game and Reba said to him "I cant believe they can't excuse you just this once and Shelby said I'm really good Reba said Brock you are the head coach can't you excuse this once and Brock said he was really good. Reba said its their honeymoon what the heck is wrong with you and Brock said why don't you go on your honeymoon after the game and Shelby said that is what i told Kyra and then a big fight broke out and Kyra stormed off then Reba said "STOP IT STOP IT THIS IS A WEDDING YOU ARE RUINING IT YOU RUINED EVERYTHING WE WERE SUPPOSED TO GROW OLD TOGETHER.

Chapter 4 Coming Soon


End file.
